mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tom Rack
Tom Rack is an American actor, who has starred in over 50 different films and television programs during his career. He has also supplied voices for animation including Animal Crackers, The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures, Billy and Buddy, Sea Dogs, Lucky Luke, Daft Planet, Princess Sissi, The Magical Adventures of Quasimodo, Arthur, Marsupilami, Ratz, Ivanhoe, Wunschpunsch, Ripley's Believe It or Not!, A Miss Mallard Mystery and Patrol 03. He also wrote one episode of Nickelodeon's Are You Afraid of the Dark? called The Tale of the Pinball Wizard in which he also played two characters. He lives in Montreal, Quebec. Partial filmography *''The Contour Connection'' (1983) as Guest Appearance *''The Bay Boy'' (1984) as Sol Silver *''The Blue Man'' (1985) as Dr. Meister *''Discussions in Bioethics: The Courage of One's Convictions'' (1985) as Narrator *''Discussions in Bioethics: If You Want a Girl Like Me'' (1985) as Narrator *''Secret Weapons'' (1985) as Slepak *''Harriet 1-255'' (1986) as Narrator *''Happy Birthday Hacker John'' (1986) as Narrator *''Hello, Angela'' (1986) as Narrator *''Automated Lovers'' (1986) as Narrator *''Where Are You My Lovelies'' (1986) as Narrator *''Toby Teague'' (1986) as Faulkner *''Spearfield's Daughter'' (1986) as Hurlstone *''Ford: The Man and the Machine'' (1987) as John Dodge *''Race for the Bomb'' (1987) as Robert Oppenheimer *''Wild Thing'' (1987) as Braindrain *''Jacknife'' (1989) as William Green, Geology and Space Research Teacher *''Jesus of Montreal'' (1989) as Guest Appearance *''Champagne Charlie'' (1989) as Guest Appearance *''Mindfield'' (1989) as Mick *''Cursed'' (1990) as Sexton *''Whispers'' (1990) as Dr. Rudge *''If Looks Could Kill'' (1991) as Zigesfeld *''The Final Heist'' (1991) as Philippe Cameron *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (1992) as Watcher, Sheriff, Security Guard *''Vendetta II: The New Mafia'' (1993) as Vito *''Sirens'' (1994) as Boyfriend *''Stalked'' (1994) as Dr. Bork *''Young Ivanhoe'' (1995) as Edward *''Hiroshima'' (1995) as Under Secretary of the Navy Ralph Bard *''Sea Dogs'' (1995) as Additional Voices *''Windsor Protocol'' (1996) as Dr. Harold Flegg *''For Love Alone: The Ivana Trump Story'' (1996) as Guest Appearance *''Arthur'' (1996) as Additional Voices *''The Magical Adventures of Quasimodo'' (1996) as Additional Voices *''Animal Crackers'' (1997) as Additional Voices *''Patrol 03'' (1997) as Additional Voices *''Princess Sissi'' (1997) as Additional Voices *''Strip Search'' (1997) as Locust *''Ivanhoe'' (1997) as Maurice De Bracey *''The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures'' (1998) as Additional Voices *''The Sleep Room'' (1998) as Dr. Weinrich *''Provocateur'' (1998) as Kurt's Uncle *''Free Money'' (1998) as Reverend Schmidt *''Billy and Buddy'' (1999) as Additional Voices *''Ripley's Believe It or Not!'' (1999) as Additional Voices *''A Miss Mallard Mystery'' (1999) as Additional Voices *''Soldier of Fortune, Inc.'' (1999) as John *''Nuremberg'' (2000) as Hans Fritzsche *''Xchange'' (2000) as Mr. Finerman *''The Audrey Hepburn Story'' (2000) as Gilbert Miller *''Someone is Watching'' (2000) as Mr. Walters *''Marsupilami'' (2000) as Additional Voices *''Wunschpunsch'' (2000) as Additional Voices *''Chasing Holden'' (2001) as Governor Lawrence *''Varian's War'' (2001) as Reinhold Neibuhr *''The Warden'' (2001) as Mr. Winchwood *''Lucky Luke'' (2001) as Additional Voices *''Daft Planet'' (2002) as Additional Voices *''The Case of the Whitechapel Vampire'' (2002) as Brother Abel *''The Human Stain'' (2003) as Bobcat *''A Tall Tale'' (2003) as Male lead *''Ratz'' (2003) as Additional Voices *''The Perfect Husband'' (2004) as Dr. Schneider *''A Different Loyalty'' (2004) as British Agent *''The Greatest Game Ever Played'' (2005) as Black Top Hatted Man *''Steel Toes'' (2006) as Magistrate *''300'' (2007) as Ephor #3 *''A Teacher's Crime'' (2008) as Evan External links * Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American television writers Category:American voice actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors